100 Wishes For A Fairytale Life
by Zeorzia
Summary: My 100 word challenge attempt. Chapters' lengths vary. I hope you enjoy it! Is probably not a T but better to be safe than sorry.
1. Wishes

**100 Wishes For A Fairytale Life**

**Okay, this is after book 4 as I haven't been able to get hold of anymore books. :'(**

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley starts with a 'm' and ends with a 'y'. Zeorzia begins with a 'z' and finishes with an 'a'. This would usually indicate we are not the same person (or are we…? Mwa, ha, ha!) **

**Wishes**

Sabrina Grimm was wishing. This was not uncommon. In fact, it had almost become part of her daily routine. Every night, just before she went to bed and after Daphne's snores had begun, she wished. Most would have called it praying, but Sabrina didn't believe in God. After all, she reasoned, if there had been a God, why hadn't He helped them in the Children's Home? Why were her parents still beyond their reach? Why did that stupid fairy have to keep messing with her head? It was so simple back when she was with her parents. Then, all she wished for was good grades and cootie-free hair. That had all changed that fateful stormy night.

To everyone else the storm lasted five whole days… but for Sabrina it didn't stop there. Her sun didn't begin to shine again until arriving at Ferryport Landing two-and-a-half years later. During that time Sabrina wished harder than ever. She wanted the applause for her grades that never came, for the escape from the clutches of Ms. Smirt, for the release of the responsibility from looking after Daphne. Of course, we all know how it ends. Granny Relda saves them from the care work system, frees 'Brina from being the responsible adult and welcomes the kids – somewhat reluctantly, in Sabrina's case – to the family business.

So, what does she wish for now?

Sabrina wishes for a perfect family. For a mummy and daddy who she knows she can rely on being there. For a sister who'll always be the first to forgive her. For a trickster king who can be considerate of her feelings once in a while. For a red cloaked sibling who she can trust without reservation. For a granny who fully understands her. For an uncle who will never lead her into trouble. For an old family friend who is not always so severe. Oh, and for a dog that doesn't have a history with sausages!

But most of all, she wishes to keep them safe. Because no matter what their faults, their safety is more important to her. And so, she wishes.


	2. Sleep

**Sleep**

In… Out… In… And out… Sabrina watched the steady rise and fall of her parents' chests, the only thing showing they were still alive. She sighed, almost imperceptibly.

"What's up, stinkpot? Apart from the ceiling!" Puck guffawed at his own joke.

Sabrina was not in a very co-operative mood today. "Shut it. I don't have time for immature babies like you!"

Puck flinched back, shocked by the vehemence in her hiss. "It was just a joke."

"And ever so funny it was too. Just like your pranks' hilarity."

"Calm down, already. All I did was ask what you were doing!"

"Calm down? _Calm down_? I'm going through one of the toughest stages in my life, everything I love is in constant danger and my mum and dad won't wake up and you tell me to _calm down_! Every day, all they do is breathe. They just _sleep_. They said they would always be there for me but they weren't." She seemed to notice she'd given a little too much of her true feelings away and quickly amended the end of her little rant. "And, of course, it means I have to live with _you_. _You_, of all people!"

Puck uncharacteristically ignored the last jibe – though inside he sneered at the ignorant peon – and assumed a look of sympathetic understanding. "So it's your parents causing all this mess."

She caught the expression on his face and spat, "Go away. I don't want your pity."

"I'm not pitying you. I am merely being empathetic." Her mouth opened but he cut in before she could speak. "And yes, I _am_ proud of myself for knowing a big word. Can we move on already?"

It closed again. Huh, looks like he was right, Puck thought. Next she's going to say-

"So, how exactly do you 'empathise' with my situation?"

Spot on. Puck smiled wryly. "You're not the only one who's parents let them down."

He sat down next to her and held her hand, filthy peasantness of it and all. A tingle ran through him at the contact. He was losing his touch. Sabrina better be grateful for this; the Trickster King didn't humiliate himself by acting softie for nothing.

"At least yours probably put up a fight. They didn't _want_ to upset you. Mine wouldn't care if they'd ruined my childhood." My eyes started to prickle and I blinked quickly and distracted myself. "Ironic, isn't it? Your parents made you grow up too fast, while mine stopped me from maturing."

Thankfully, her eyes seemed very bright too as she sniffed, "Nothing could make _you_ mature, parents or no."

He squeezed her hand and chuckled. "You're probably right, Grimm."

There was a long pause. "Y'know, this is the most grown-up I've ever seen you," Sabrina pondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's kinda… refreshing."

Puck let go and walked to the door, hiding his smile. Once outside he began to count under his breath.

"3… 2 – or is it 4? … 1…"

"PUCK!!!"

**You see that purple-y button underneath this? Yeah, if you press it you destroy the **_**world**_**. See, now everyone wants to press it!**


	3. Temper

**Temper **

Briar hovered near the door, unsure which was worse. Leave and abandon her beloved Jake without a lookout, or be partially responsible for Sabrina's rage after Jake's 'test' had worn off.

"Are you done yet?" she asked anxiously.

"Nearly, I just need to find something that Sabrina has… Got it!" he exclaimed, completely forgetting about the need for silence.

"Jake, please!" Briar hissed agitatedly, "So, what have you got?"

He held up a sliver of china. "Something she broke when she got cross."

"I remember that," Briar mourned, "Lovely china jar. She broke it when Puck died her hair pink."

Jake plopped it into his potion and gave it to Briar with instructions to slip it in Sabrina's drink. Then they scurried out of Sabrina's room undetected.

* * *

Sabrina took her chair, the furthest away from Puck's. As he entered the room she glowered and clutched at her hat, making sure it hid as much of her hair as it could. She didn't want him knowing that her efforts had failed and her hair was still very much pink. The rest of the Grimm family looked on in exasperation and, in some cases, amusement. They'd given up trying to get her to talk to 'Him' days ago. Of course, they didn't know how let down she was feeling, finally having let down her barriers talking to him about her parents and _then _getting pranked. 'If they knew they'd be more sympathetic,' Sabrina griped.

The dinner was set down on the table. Sabrina smiled, having looked forward to this all week. Snow White and Briar had cooked it, so it was actually normal foods for once. She scarfed down what was on her plate and swallowed the drink Briar had given her in one gulp. Immediately she felt queasy and regretted eating so fast.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs, I don't feel that well…" she muttered, rising unsteadily.

While the rest of the family crowded round worriedly, Puck lounged back in his chair. He used everyone else's distraction to nab food off the plates of those near him. However, when Sabrina groaned and stumbled, he allowed himself a cursory glance, just protecting his investment, you know. 'After all, if Grimm falls over and dies, who's to say the old lady won't chuck me out?' he told himself. Marshmallow gave him a creepy cute face so he decided he hadn't been discreet enough. 'Not that I need to be discreet. I'm the Trickster King, I can do anything I want!' Puck reminded himself. Still, he should insult her anyway, to keep on form.

"Hey, I see you decided to keep my amazing hair styling. It looks really good on you… it's pink, the same colour as the pig you are!"

Ok, so maybe it didn't exactly make sense, but he could round it off with the classic 'you smell' routine. Sabrina smiled vacantly and wandered out of room, leaving one crushed fairy, a self-satisfied uncle and a load of missing dinners.

* * *

Sabrina smiled. It seemed 15 minutes of time alone in her bedroom had worked a treat. Not only had her illness cleared up but her mind seemed at ease too. She hadn't even realised she'd been so stressed these last few days. She let her hat fall to the floor. Hair was a silly thing to get so worked up about. It would grow back eventually without the dye and Uncle Jake would probably have something to wash it out.

"Granny, have we got any mysteries we should be solving or anything?" she sung from the hallway.

"No, why?"

"I just feel so happy that I want everyone to feel this good. Do some community service or something!" Granny Relda beamed. Finally, Sabrina wanted to join the family business and for the right reason! She ran up the stairs as fast as her tired old body allowed and swept Sabrina off her feet in a huge hug.

"Oh _liebling_, welcome to the fairytale detective business!"

"What? I thought I already was part of the business?"

"Yes, but now you've joined because you want to, not because you're part of the family and it's in your blood."

Their joyous voices raised Daphne, who went berserk over the news. She bit her hand so hard it left teeth marks and hugged Sabrina tight, then Granny, then Sabrina again and then left to hug some other poor soul. Granny Relda and Sabrina collapsed, exhausted after the whirlwind of excitement that was Daphne. They shared a look and then promptly started to laugh. Sabrina clutched at her sides and bent over with mirth. Tears of laughter pricked her eyes.

The oak door to Puck's room flew open and Daphne reappeared, dragging Puck after her. Puck blinked, once, twice, three times, before his mind registered what he was seeing, so uncommon was the sight. Unconsciously, he smiled, his eyes glazing over to a silvery sheen before flickering back to their normal playful green. He opened his mouth to give her a passing insult but found he hadn't the heart to see that blithe face fall. ' _'Haven't the heart'_? Puck, you're in trouble now. Get out while you still can!' Puck blamed his sudden softness on growing up. He'd known nothing good could come from it!

Sabrina straightened up and left for the kitchen, completely oblivious to Puck's struggle behind her. She searched inside the fridge but found nothing that didn't raise suspicions that it might still live. Normally she'd storm off now, wishing she'd never come to the dump of Ferryport Landing, but with her clear head she could see that wouldn't achieve anything. Or at least, anything good. Instead she tactfully turned to Granny and asked if she could cook instead today, to give Relda the day off. When Relda agreed, Sabrina inwardly congratulated herself on her cunning. Now Granny would still feel happy while she would get a good meal for once.

From the depths of the cupboards she found some normal ingredients and began 8 plates of spaghetti. She counted it out: Daphne, Granny, Uncle Jake, Mr Canis, Red, Puck and herself. That was seven people, but she had to make two plates for Puck, knowing that otherwise he'd nick some more. It wasn't the most amazing meal ever made but she felt proud of it. It was something she'd laboured over to produce. She set down the meals to the family, which had gathered while she worked. Each received their food gratefully, until all that was left were hers and…

"Greet me, peasants! Your king is here!"

Yep, Puck had arrived. Working on a first come, first served basis, she picked up her food and took it to her place at the table. As she walked past Puck flung out his arm, demanding she bring his first. She stopped short so as to avoid his arm but the plate, delicately balanced on her hands, did not. It fell from her hands and spaghetti splayed out across the floor. Everyone else froze and Elvis slunk out of the room secretly. Those stranded inside wished they could do the same. Nobody noticed Jake, relaxing without the tension of everyone else. Smiling even…

The cogs in Sabrina's head whirred, thinking it through before she began to shout. She had enough time to make another batch, and until that was finished she could just take some from Puck's second plate, seeing as he had caused the problem. She quickly outlined her plan to the astonished family.

"…After all, Puck, you caused the problem, which makes you part of the solution! I also want you to clean up the mess from my old plate," she finished cheerfully.

For a minute Puck didn't even complain about the cleaning, so astounded was he. Jake decided it was time to reveal his plan. He stepped in front of them all and brought their attention to him.

"I think I can explain what has happened here. I think we've all been suffering from Sabrina's grudge recently. Most of all, she has been hurting herself. So, I took the liberty of giving Sabrina a potion to temporarily take away her capacity for anger."

Puck was the first to recover. "You said temporarily, right? That means it won't stay forever?"

"Nope, it'll reverse as soon as Sabrina wants it to. Not that you'd care though, right, Puck?" Jake finished with one of those annoying 'I know…' looks that Daphne usually gave. They didn't know anything! Puck turned to look at Sabrina and everyone else followed his lead. Sabrina looked back at them thoughtfully.

"You mean, I have the choice whether or not to reverse it? What if I choose not to?"

"If you chose not…" Jake began, obviously startled, "well, you just… stay without a temper. But after tomorrow evening, whatever you choose stays, permanently. After that you either have your temper and no magic will be able to take it away or you do not. Nothing will ever be able to anger you, even if they used magic… or worse, _Puck_ to do it!"

Sabrina was the only person to smile at his little joke. Puck felt his legs deaden beneath him and he just wanted to drop to the floor crying- no, not crying! Still, a world without Sabrina's wonderful feistiness was a world that such an accomplished prankster as he would not like to live in. Sabrina was wonderful and her anger was a beautiful part of that. (Not that he'd ever admit to saying that though). The world was like some bland piece of food and Sabrina was the spice. For some people the spices were too hot to handle but they make the world more interesting and worth living. Every time he spoke to (or, for that matter, pranked) her, he got a huge adrenaline rush, like walking on the edge of the cliff. You never knew quite what was going to happen with her, but you knew it would be fun.

**Sorry about dropping off the radar for well, forever, but I hoped you enjoyed this chappie. It's a lot longer than the others this time :)**


End file.
